This invention relates to camera viewers, and more particularly to viewers for reflex cameras.
In the typical reflex camera, an image to be photographed is composed on a ground glass viewing plate, which is either at the back of the camera or at the top. The back position is preferred for critical work because the viewing plate occupies the place of the film, but there is the disadvantage that the plate must be removed each time and the film substituted for it.
Consequently, in regular photography the viewing plate generally occupies a top position in a plane that is perpendicular to the film. The viewing plate is protected by a unit that can be opened to form a hood into which the photographer peers from above to compose the desired image.
In many types of photography, such as portraiture, it is desirable for the photographer to be able to see the scene directly, as well as in the viewer. He cannot do this when the viewing plate is at the top of the camera. Moreover, when the camera is used to take shots from a setting, for example, in a crowd where it is necessary for the photographer to hold the camera above his head, there can be difficulties in using both top and back position viewers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the taking of pictures, particularly with cameras that have a top viewer. A related object is to facilitate the taking of pictures in an inexpensive and expeditious fashion.
Another object of the invention is to achieve increased versatility in the use of reflex cameras with top viewers. A related object is to permit a top viewer camera to be used in situations where it is difficult, undesirable or impossible to have direct access to the viewer.